This invention relates to a hoist. More specifically, this invention relates to a cordless portable hoist.
Presented is a hoist for the general purpose of safely lifting or elevating handicapped, elderly, or any other person into a tree for the purpose of hunting. Currently, the only way to get into a tree for this purpose is to climb, use a ladder stand, or use a climbing tree stand.
The requirements or criteria to achieve this task were as follows: There is a need for something that is powerful enough to lift a human weighing approximately two hundred and fifty pounds with a safety factor of times three, (750 lbs), while seated in a tree stand (Hunting perch/apparatus). There is also a need to be able to operate in remote locations where a fixed power supply was not available or feasible. Other desired characteristics include a hoist that is lightweight, durable weather proof, compact, portable and has an onboard, self-contained, rechargeable power source.
Other needs include a power source preferably a battery capable of using either 120 vac or 12 vdc power chargers. Which would allow charging in remote locations from the cigarette lighter of a vehicle if necessary. Also a self-contained continuous wire feed (Constant tension) spool of wire rope or cable at least fifty foot in length is desired. Another need in the art is for auto-braking capability when powered down for safety. Additionally, an easy, simple, remote hand controls such as a pendant control to operate the lift up or down, in or out is desired. Further, limit switches to cut power in the full up & down positions for safety are needed.
Additional needs include a gearbox that could be operated mechanically without power in the event of power loss for safety. Also, the ability to be affixed to a structure that would support more than the weight being lifted via a hook at one end and the other affixed to an adjustable/leveling harness that could then be attached to the load to be lifted. Therefore a universal harness assembly or accessory would be needed. Another need is a cable end to be hooked over a branch or to a supporting structure would need to be attached from ground level so as not to defeat the purpose. Therefore the hook needs to be modified to accept an extension pole for this purpose. The pole itself would then be utilized as a stability tool to prevent or limit spinning if used as a hunter's lift.
All of the above criteria pertaining to the hoist used as a lifting device for the purpose of raising a hunter needed to be met and adequately and contained inside of a portable enclosure or housing. This is to protect the person from moving parts, the environment and debris from getting into the apparatus, as well as be the means to position or mount the components in a manner to achieve functionality and self-containment.
Thus, a primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a portable hoist.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus and method for allowing disabled hunters to get into a tree stand.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.